1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector capable of detecting whether an electronic card is fully inserted thereinto.
2. The Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, more and more electronic products, such as digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDA) and mobile phones etc, are equipped with card connectors for receiving various electronic cards to achieve multiple functions.
Generally speaking, a conventional card connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals received in the insulating housing and a shielding shell covered on the insulating housing. An electronic card is inserted into the conventional card connector to electrically connect with the terminals for transmitting signals. However, it is difficult to identify whether the electronic card is fully inserted into the conventional card connector or not, because the conventional card connector does not provide any detection mechanism. If the electronic card is not fully inserted into the conventional card connector, the signals transmission between the terminals and the electronic card will be influenced and become unstable. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a card connector having detection function to overcome the problem encountered in the prior art.